pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/Me Boon Prot Hero
Anyone? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:40, 23 October 2009 :Explain how tease works to a tease virgin. If it interupts targets skill, does it simply interupt the action of every other foe? If so the energy return could be huge. Smity Smitingtontalk2me :::If the hero interrupts it's target, all foes in the area are interrupted, the hero steals 4 energy for each interrupted foe (so it's almost guarenteed to be 4 energy, + however many others are interrupted), Also I run this sometimes, however not with DB. --Frosty 18:09, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::DB makes it no less then three times as manly. Thomas Dutch 18:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ w/o DB you might as well be using an ER Protter hero (because they're better with the energy). However, I haven't had any problems with the energy on this yet and I've been watching the monk pretty closely. I think the 20% staff is vital though, otherwise the hero might be spamming his/her prots too often and then energy goes *boom*. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:30, 23 October 2009 Hi. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:55, 23 October 2009 :<3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::One more vote bitches. It's pretty ridiculous. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:35, 23 October 2009 Also, FROSTY IS JEALOUS CUZ HIS BUILD IS LESS MANLY W/O DB! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:41, 23 October 2009 :I run Rspike in PvE I don't know what you are talking about manly. --Frosty 22:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, you win. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:45, 23 October 2009 still don't understand, does tease interupt plain auto attacks of the foes in the area? Smity Smitingtontalk2me 23:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :The target has to be using a skill but if the secondary AoE interrupts an actions (skill, autoattack, etc.) then it gets energizzzz. 23:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::nice Smity Smitingtontalk2me 00:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Basically, you can go from 5e -> full energy if you catch a skill in a mob (which heroes always do). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:08, 24 October 2009 Then again, running a necro healer is probably better. 17:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Divine Boon though! Thomas Dutch 17:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Healer. Not prot. Which means to replace the suggested healer. 17:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I ment you don't get Divine Boon on N/Mo's. (Well, yea you do. But you know what I mean.) Thomas Dutch 17:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I was saying that the necro healer would be better than the woh monk, so I am a bit confused now. The boonprot is ok, though. 18:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::ah, then I misunderstood you; never mind me. ^__^ Thomas Dutch 18:04, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Pika is right, upon looking at it, I realize energy will be impossible. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Updated I ran this for a while and noticed that the AI really doesn't like to interrupt non-spell skills (it'll do it, but not often enough). So, energy was getting a bit tight. I've updated the build to work in areas where there are little to no casters. It seemed to work the same. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:10, 1 February 2010 : i have an odd feeling this was based off my boon/prot monk on MaSSway, or i didnt see this.--Bluetapeboy 18:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Check the history, dumbass. This has been around for months. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:23, 1 February 2010 :::then misas stupidas. also, learn to spell insparational rihgt now it sounds like "impartial boonprot hero" kinda--Bluetapeboy 18:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good call. For some reason, spell check didn't catch it. Btw, it's mi es estupidas or just mi estupidas. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:41, 1 February 2010 :::::Well, or yo estupidos if you speak castilian. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:43, 1 February 2010 ::::::didnt even know i was even close to spanish there(or not) i was writing it some stupid way. LOL--Bluetapeboy 21:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Tease wouldn't Heroes use it on physicals, too, assuming they use skills with activation times that Heroes can interrupt (attack skills included)? In that case, Tease would simply be better against bigger groups of monsters. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :They do, but the problem is that they will sometimes miss which can ruin the build. When I run it, I do Tease in HM (because there are typically more enemies/skills to interrupt and the damage mitigation is nice) and Edrain in NM. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:41, 12 April 2010 :: this is only in good because Pika fcking voted 3-3-0. this deserves great--Bluetapeboy 21:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Still in good since I also removed a bunch of retarded votes. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:20, 27 April 2010 (UTC) tease main barred tease, since its so awesome-sauce now and energy drain sucks--Bluetapeboy 23:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Idea Raise DF, Lower Prot (shouldn't hurt much as long as you get your 6 second SoA), dump spare in HP, take healing burst for tease and leech sig for the optional. Gains party healing and with divine boon HB will still be a decent single target heal even at a low rank. Probably would have too much energy problems though. Necromas 06:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC)